Declan-Jane Relationship
The relationship between Jane Vaughn and Declan Coyne was an affair formed in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Although Jane was deeply in love with her boyfriend Spinner, Declan made Jane feel feminine and beautiful, whereas Spinner made her feel like "one of the guys". Relationship History Overview The two formed an interest in one another through a mutual class at Degrassi Community School. Though Jane tried to brush off her attraction to him at first, the two began an affair while Jane was still in a relationship with Spinner Mason. They carried their affair on in secret for around two weeks, until Holly J. Sinclair forced Jane to break it off with Declan. Several months later at a year-end pool party at the Coyne home, Spinner overheard Holly J. and Jane talking about Jane's affair with Declan. Angry and heartbroken, Spinner permanently ended his relationship with Jane. Season 9 In Close To Me,' '''Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school play. Jane decides to invite Declan to Spinner's housewarming party. At the end of the party Jane and Declan come up with a subject for the school play. Declan offers to walk Jane home, but she rejects. Declan invites Jane to work on the play with him at his house and Jane excepts. Declan gives Jane a tour of his house and even though he knows she has a boyfriend, Declan kisses her. The next day, Declan walks into The Dot and sees Jane and Spinner together. He asks Jane if she wants to study at his house tonight and she says yes. In 'Wanna Be Startin' Something, Jane and Declan continue their hidden rendezvous. Holly J. accidentally hits Declan's car on the way to school, but he is cool with it and says it's fine. Holly J. begins to crush on Declan. She catches Jane and Declan kissing and confronts Jane. Jane eventually breaks it off with Declan, feeling bad about cheating. In '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Spinner over-hears Jane talking about her affair with Declan. She confesses that the two had sex and her relationship with Spinner is ended. Mentions In Love Lockdown (1), 'Declan wins the grundy award for the play "Space Awakening" for help directing the play last year. Before dedicating the whole award to Holly J. in an attempt on winning her back from her happy relationship with Sav, he mentions that Jane Vaughn should be receiving this award along with them, but she's off to bigger and better things at Stanford. Degrassi Minis In 'Good Times, Declan and Jane agree to leave the details of their affair to history. Timeline *Start Up:' Close to Me '(904) *Broke Up: Wanna Be Startin' Something (906) **Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner with Declan. Trivia *They were sexually active. *Jane's boyfriend, (at the time) Spinner, punched Declan after he found out about the affair. Gallery Declanjane.jpg Cheater.jpg Normal 904 (140).jpg Normal 904 (141).jpg Normal cap0036.jpg Normal cap0051.jpg 0798.jpg 4533w.jpg e4.jpg erte.jpg 5443f.png close_to_me_12.jpg Normal_906_(146).jpg 7893.jpg Yuir67y.jpg Wanna_be_starting_somethin_4.jpg 26-brucas59d.jpg 25-brucas59ss.jpg sdas.jpg 45fdjk.jpg 87j.jpg 786h.jpg 0-9-k.jpg 89hj.jpg 09ui.jpg 8uio.jpg jnjnm.jpg Declan_and_Jane 2.jpg Love-games-pt-1-3.jpg Love-games-pt-1-9.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions